Cupid's Aim
by K8wolfx
Summary: I've started a tradition. Each Valentine's Day, I would put a bunch of slips of paper with all of names of all the Yugioh shipping pairs and which ever one I drew, I would write a fanfic based on that slip of paper. The pairing for this chapter was in the hands of cupid...let the romance commence.


The white, fluffy, snowflakes falling to the blankets of snow below weren't as pretty compared to Izishu Ishtar. She was sitting on a bench with her head down, gazing at the snow falling to the concrete. She seemed a bit gloomy from what I could tell. But even with her head down, her sad expression, and her bundle of winter clothing, (The only skin exposed was on her face. Sure it was cold, but it wasn't that cold) she was still and always beautiful.

Just like her, I am also gloomy this evening. It was the day of Valentine's Day and I still didn't have a date. Look, I'm not one of those people who are desperate about not being alone on Valentine's Day. It just doesn't help that everyone else is already in a relationship. I mean, Yugi has the pharaoh, Joey has Mai, Seto has Serenity, Tristan has Duke, and even Marik has Bakura! It seems like everyone has someone to hang out with and I wouldn't want to be the third wheel to their dates.

Izishu isn't dating anyone at the moment either, as far as I could tell. And I suppose I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't interested in her. It kind of all started when we were aboard the KaibaCorp blimp during Battle City. The way she always tried to look out for her brothers, Marik and Odion, was a trait that I've always admired. I suppose my affection for her started from there and then just kept on growing. But it's not like she'd ever want to talk to me about this. She probably doesn't want to be my girlfriend, let alone even hang out with me on Valentine's Day.

_STOP IT TEA!_ My inner voice would shout out. _At least just try to talk to Izishu._

Maybe I should listen to that inner voice of mine. There's nothing wrong with just casually talking to her. Maybe I could even work my way up to flirting with her and eventually asking her out.

I walked from where I was originally standing, over to where Izishu sat. I brushed off snow from the bench with my ungloved hand and sat down beside her on the bench. Unfortunately, when I sat down beside her on the bench, she didn't even move a centimeter! It appeared as though she were in some sort of daze. It wasn't until I cleared my throat till she acknowledged my presence by staring at me with those gorgeous cobalt eyes. "Tea?"

"Oh, hey Izishu," I said casually. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you from…well…"

"Hm? Oh, it's no big deal Tea. I was just kind of daydreaming." She turned her attention to the precipitation happening before us. "Also, I was looking at the snow."

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is," She gave a sheepish smile and said, "can I tell you something?"

Tell me something? What would she even tell me? My thoughts started to drift to all sorts of fantasies that could become true if she was going to tell me what I thought she might tell me. I smiled, "Sure, what is it?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen snow."

My smile faltered slightly, but then it grew a bit more. That was actually pretty interesting. "Really, you haven't seen snow before?"

"It's true." Izishu replied. She turned her attention away from the snow and back to me. "Does that surprise you?"

"Actually not really," I answered, "you did live in Egypt, and you were pretty much trapped in the pharaoh's tomb as guardians all of those years…"

"Well, we weren't exactly trapped," Izishu explained, "I was allowed to go outside of the tomb whenever I wanted. Marik, on the other hand, couldn't go outside because our parents didn't want to divert his attention away from his heritage."

"True." After that, we kind of just sat there in silence for a while. I knew that I had to ask her out if I wanted a relationship with her. But that was easier said than done. How on Earth would I ever be able to find the courage? I did, however, find words. "So…Valentine's Day is today."

"Yes it is."

"Do you foresee anything about me being in a relationship in the next 8 hours?" I asked.

"Oh Tea, you know I can't see into the future," Izishu laughed so sweetly it almost made my heart melt, "at least, I can't see the future without the Millennium Necklace. And already gave the necklace to the pharaoh so he can unlock his memories."

"Well…" Now what was I supposed to say? "You're a smart person and I suppose I'm looking for advice so…what do you think?"

"Um…" Izishu took a moment to think before she answered, "Anyone with your looks would probably have a date by now. I'm a little surprised you're still single."

I blushed, "I'm surprised you're still single too."

"Hold on a second," Izishu said, "you said you needed advice, right? What can I help you with?"

"Well, there's this…person that I like and…I'm not sure if you should ask them out or not."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "and caring. They look out for their family and friends."

"Do they like you back?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, that's just my assumption." I explained. "We're friends but I think that the other person only sees me as a friend and nothing more. I'm afraid that if I ask them out, they'll reject me and who knows what would happen."

"I say you should go for it." Izishu replied. "You have strong feelings for them and this person deserves to know how you feel. If you don't tell them, they won't know that you like them and you'll always be playing the game 'what if' and never know if you could have had something special with them."

_Here comes the moment of truth,_ I thought silently. I took a deep breath. "Would you want to…be my valentine?"

"Y-You mean…" Izishu stammered, "Y-You want…me?"

"If you don't want to go out with me that's okay but-" I was cut off from speaking by the fact that my lips were pressed up against Izishu's.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Izishu was kissing _me_ of all people? It was such an incredible feeling! I decided to go ahead and kiss her back. At one point, our tongues met and I knew my face was getting redder by the second. As Izishu pulled away, her face was red too; and I'm pretty sure her face wasn't red from the cold.

"Amazing," she whispered at last.

"So…does this mean you'll be my valentine?"

"Of course," Izishu exclaimed, "I would love to spend Valentine's Day with you."

We got up from our bench and started walking around Domino City hand in hand. And on account of how much time has passed, how close Izishu was too me, and how I felt at that moment, I hoped that Valentine's Day would last forever.


End file.
